how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown
Recap As the date of their wedding approaches, Marshall and Lily suggest spending the two weeks before the wedding living away from each other, but think that their bond might be too strong. They are shown sharing sensations such as a stomachache and following each other everywhere. Robin suggests Lily come live with her, while Marshall helps Ted with his best man's speech. While living with Robin, Lily tries on her dress, only to find she has lost so much weight that it no longer fits. Since fixing the dress is too expensive, Robin puts Lily on a diet where she is forced to eat as much as possible before the wedding. Lily enjoys it at first, but finds that she has actually lost weight, causing Robin to put more pressure on her, until she gives up. Meanwhile, Ted is having trouble writing a best man's speech which Marshall is happy with, as he wants no mention of sex or drinking. Ted then tries a funny story about how Marshall accidentally first said "I love you" to Lily, but Marshall doesn't want her to hear it. Finally, Ted tries to censor a night out by replacing shots of alcohol with chocolate milk, and sex with holding hands. When Marshall complains this story is boring, Ted states that this is the best he can do with Marshall censoring him. The episode then cuts to Marshall and Lily's wedding, where Ted is making his speech, and is telling them about his difficulties writing the speech, until he found Marshall coming back to the apartment in the middle of the night. It is revealed that Lily and Marshall had been sneaking out every night and meeting at a hotel to spend time together, and also for Lily to eat enough to fit into her dress. At the same time, Barney is preparing to see a taping of The Price is Right, and is practicing by learning the prices of various items, as well as how to properly spin the Big Wheel so as to land on the dollar. When asked why this matters so much, Barney explains that he wants to impress Bob Barker, who his mother told him is his biological father. After being called on down by TPIR announcer Rich Fields, Barney's knowledge of prices is shown to be excellent to the point where, while playing Clock Game, he spends most of the 30 seconds he is given showing Barker pictures of himself. He tells the price of his prize at the last second, gets a dollar on the Big Wheel in the Showcase Showdown, and bids the exact price of his Showcase (thereby winning both), but in the end loses the nerve to tell Barker that he believes the host is his father; instead, Barney congratulates him for "35 years of hosting The Price is Right". He then gives most of his prizes to Marshall and Lily for their wedding. Continuity *Ted and Robin's marinara sauce-stained clothes are finally explained in . *Marshall wearing a hat with his wedding attire is explained in . *The Blue French Horn on Robin's mantle is missing, which is explained in . *The episode introduces the sub-plot of the identity of Barney's father, who is unveiled in . *Marshall mentions he has a grandfather that haunts a barn. He affirms that again in . *Marshall loves to sing, as seen on , , and . *Ted has trouble creating a toast in as well. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Barney mentions winning The Showcase Showdown which is the Big Wheel. He should have said he wanted to win the Showcase. *Marshall worries about Ted telling a story at his wedding because his mother would be disappointed in him eating junk food, specifically a bag of Funyuns. In , however, Marshall reveals that Funyuns are a key ingredient of one of his mother's signature Thanksgiving dishes, the "Seven-Layer Salad". *Lily says that she's lactose intolerant, but in , she is seen eating ice cream. Allusions and Outside References *Barney and Marshall play Xbox 360. *When Lily fails to gain any weight in spite of eating a junk food-only diet, she remarks that Super Size Me was "full of it". *Barney is a participant in The Price is Right. Music Other Notes *In January 2012, Neil Patrick Harris, was a guest on (now with hosting) during it's "Celebrity Charity Week". No references to this appearance have been made on How I Met Your Mother. Guests *Bob Barker - Himself * - voice/Himself *Tanner Maguire - Young Barney Reception References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2